Lilanette Story
by coopdoggitydog
Summary: After Ladybug humiliated her Lila is left friendless and alone until she meets Marinette the only one to be nice to her and she wants to be friends but what if Lila wants it to be more? Could get steamy later on so M just in case


**Note that I am just doing this for fun don't judge the ship**

Lila knew that Adrien wouldn't even consider her love anymore, he probably didn't even like her when she was lying. It was all because of that stupid ladybug, everyone thinks she is soo perfect even Adrien, everyone in school calls her super liar now all thanks to ladybug, everyone loves her for basically bullying her. She should ask her parents to move schools.

Lila was so caught up in hating Ladybug that she accidentally bumped into a pretty girl, she was expecting the usual " Watch it Super Liar " or " Look where you're going Volpina " but this girl was different.

She yelped an apology at her which caught Lila off guard "What?"

Her beautiful bluebell eyes locked with Lila's and for a while, she just admired her, until she visibly started getting a bit uncomfortable.

Lila stuttered "Um... I.. I'm Lila " the girl giggled " My names Marinette, sorry for bumping into you, I am a bit clumsy... "Lila's face was on fire, she was probably as red as a tomato she managed to whisper out " no worries "

Marinette's face changed to a worried expression " Are you hurt? " she asked making Lila blush once again, she was so nice...

Lila realised that while she was thinking about Marinette she still hadn't answered probably making her worry more " Yeah I'm ok thanks for asking " she asked " The amount of niceness I am getting is suspicious… Are you friends with Chloe? Are you trying to trick me? "

She instantly regretted trying to flirt she probably came off as a jerk but for some reason, Marinette started to laugh " God no I will never be friends with Chloe I just see a lot of people being mean to you so… "

Lila realised she had made her uncomfortable she apologised " Sorry I just don't have any friends… " Marinette smiled at her " Then you can be my friend! " Lila got excited " Really?! " Marinette smiled " Sure!, I've got to go home and help with the bakery but I will see you tomorrow, Lila "

Lila was pretty sure she was in love.

* Next Day *

Lila arrived at school the next day, she had changed classes again because she was sick of the kids in that class, who knows, maybe Marinette was in this class.

She stood stationary at the front of the class where everyone's eyes seemed to pierce through her

Ms Bustier introduced her to the class, she immediately had an awkward stare with Adrien and great Chloe was here too, I won't even make it out of this class.

Lila wasn't feeling too good about the class until in the corner of her eyes saw Marinette waving at her, at least something was right with the world. She heard Chloe say " Maribrat is friends with Super Liar, a perfect couple of being losers " almost the whole class giggled a bit except for Marinette and Adrien.

Marinette answered "Her lies are nothing compared to how horrible you are to everyone you are just jealous because she actually has a friend " Lila was initially shocked that Mari could be so feisty when she seemed so nice. Everyone looked at Mari in awe while Chloe was pouted and whispered something to Sabrina

Lila smiled at her and mouthed a thank you to her and sat next to a redhead at the back.

Lila watched Marinette for awhile then it eventually crossed her mind.

Was a nice girl like Mari already in a relationship?

Lila asked the redhead but he didn't seem to hear so she repeated but she then realised that she asked it a bit too loud, but luckily Marinette didn't hear only the girl next to her.

She was the girl who ran the Lady blog, She mouthed the word yes while nodding her head. The journalist pointed to Mari and mouthed "do you like her?" Lila blushed and decided to ignore her just in case she told Mari

She looked at her work then she heard mumble Adrien's name during a conversation between, she mumbled angrily as she realised that she probably liked Adrien. It was ironic that Adrien was a rival instead of a goal. Although not funny considering Adrien was in her way of her soulmate

The bell rang and she realised that she hadn't been paying attention to all the notes they needed to write down. She looked to Marinette and her book and decided it was a good at any time to ask Marinette to meet later so she could get the notes.

The bell rang, she rushed to catch Marinette and asked " Hey.. could we meet later? …. I missed a lot of the notes " Marinette grabbed her shoulder " Don't worry we can meet me at my house at 4:00 pm here's the address " she grabbed the piece of paper and said " see you later Bluebell." Mari blushed and Lila quickly ran out of the class to avoid her eyes. She couldn't believe that she just said that.

4:00 couldn't have come quick enough, she arrived at a small bakery and rung the doorbell, a large buff man opened the door surprising her, perhaps she had gotten it wrong. she asked " Is Marinette here? We were going to go over our homework " " Sure she's right upstairs " Lila took a deep breath and knocked on the door " Marinette! It's Lila "

Mari yelled " come in! " Lila opened the door to a pretty big room, there was a desk littered with parts of what looked to be something of a jumper.

She asked, " Do you like designing Marinette?" She seemed out of it but then came back

" Pardon? "

Lila decided that Marinette probably wasn't looking for a conversation and said " Should we get started " Marinette smiled

" Sure "

After what felt like an hour of homework and notes Lila scanned then room to find a whole wall of various magazine clippings and photos of Adrien, she cursed herself for being right.

Trying to find out the extent of Mari's crush she sighed " so I guess you like Adrien then? " Mari blushed looking up from her work " Yeah but I don't think he likes me" she hesitated for while but then continued " but seeing him happy is enough… "

Lila moved closer to her and put her hand on her leg " Marinette you're a really nice girl, anyone would be lucky to have you and if Adrien doesn't see that then he doesn't deserve your feelings " Mari looked disappointed she saw tears welling in her eyes

Mari suddenly brought her in for a bone crushing hug which Lila gladly returned

" Thanks, Lila , It's getting late… I will see you tomorrow " Lila packed her things to head downstairs and said " See you later Bluebell "

Lila headed downstairs " Thanks so much Mr and Miss Dupain Cheng " She was about to leave until came rushing down the stairs she yelled " Lila wait! " Lila turned her attention towards her

" What is it? " she looked down and stuttered " would you like to come to the movies with me, Alya, Nino and Adrien on Saturday around 6.30 " Lila was dying for some time with Mari " Sure I will meet you there "

Lila left the happiest she had been since she came here.

She wondered maybe had noticed her as something more than a friend

Friday had been a long day but Saturday had finally arrived

She chose her best outfit she wanted to impress Mari. She entered the cinema she looked at her watch, the time was 4:02. She scanned the room to find Mari and the others trying to get her attention, Lila skipped over to meet them

"Hi guys!" the others seemed a bit uncomfortable around her but all the mattered was that Mari wasn't. "Hi, Lila!" Mari came over to greet her she whispered: "These guys don't really know you too well, but just show them what a good person you are and then we'll have a blast, Ok?" Lila hugged Mari "Thanks, Mari"

They entered the cinema, Lila followed Mari with the others to their seats and sat next Mari unfortunately for Lila, Adrien sat to Mari as well.

Mari looked kinda uncomfortable with Adrien sitting next to her

The movie was pretty good

Lila felt she needed a salty fix, she reached into the popcorn bucket. Lila couldn't feel any popcorn but was holding something soft. She looked to see her hand holding Mari's hand, Mari looked at her blushing and stuttered "Oh… sorry, Lila I um didn't mean to" Lila smiled "I don't mind it." Mari smiled and leant on Lila's shoulder she felt Mari relax.

This was the best day of her life

She knew that leaning on the shoulder couldn't just be platonic, right?

When the movie ended Mari looked up at Lila, Lila shifted closer to Mari, Adrien interrupted with a bit a jealousy in his voice "Guys the movies over"

Mari suddenly stood up with her eyes wide open realising the situation and "Oh.. yeah it is.." They moved out of the row and headed to the exit. With an awkward vibe around Mari and Adrien.

She remembered that she needed to ask Mari

Lila tapped Mari on the shoulder "Mari can I come over to yours on the weekend my parents are out of town and need somewhere to stay" "I'll ask my parents, I'll need your number to call you about it, K?" Lila scribbled her number on her movie ticket "Here you go, I hope to hear from you later." "I've got to go but i"ll let you know, bye!" "Lila waved goodbye and returned to her sad life without Mari and her friends.

She opened the door to her house, "I'm home, Dad" her dad glanced at her then continued to what he was doing on his computer she grabbed some leftover Chinese takeout from the fridge then went to her room hoping Mari would say yes.

A ring tone filled her room she picked it up "Hello?"


End file.
